


"Labyrinth"

by MCRrhi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swallowed. "No, sir. It was an accident, I swear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Labyrinth"

Earlier, I was bored so I decided to go mess with Bob. Of course Bob wasn't in the mood to be fucked with, but I didn't really care. I went out and joined everyone in the bigger area of the bus. We had just come from a concert, so everyone was exhausted. Except me. Mikey and Ray were chatting, and Gerard was reading. Bob was just sitting there, doing nothing in particular, so I chose him to be my victim of attack. 

"Bob!" I had shouted, jumping on him. He groaned.

"Oh my god, get off me." He tried pulling me off, but I kind of clung like a bug. I was bored after all.

"No." I said, giggling and tugging his beard. Mikey and Ray noticed my presence. They were laughing.

"Who let him in?" Ray joked. I said nothing. I just continued to grab at Bob's clothes. Bob was starting to get annoyed.

"GET OFF." He shouted, twisting my arm harder than I was comfortable with. I was usually good with pain, and got off on it with Gerard around, but my arms were tired. It had hurt really bad.

"Labyrinth!" I yelped without thinking. Oh shit. Oh shit. Everyone but Gerard was looking at me funny. 

"What?" Mikey and Ray questioned. In unison might I add. It was amusing. I blushed. I can't believed I had used my safe word on accident. 

"Nothing." 

The only thing that happened next was silence, followed by Gerard angrily turning his book pages.

I was in big trouble now. 

~

Everyone fell asleep. Well, at least that's what I thought. I had headphones in when I saw my bunk curtain shift. Gerard poked his dark head in. 

"Are you able to move over?" He whispered, his voice monotone. I shifted back as much as I could. These bunks were too small in my opinion. Gerard slid in awkwardly next to me. Somehow he was even able to snap the curtain buttons closed. 

"Gee-" I began, but was cut off my Gerard's hand clamped over my mouth. 

"Did you like how he hurt you, Frankie? Huh? Were you thinking of me when you shouted that out?" Gerard whispered darkly. I knew Gerard actually wasn't mad, he was just finding something to punish me with. He then removed his hand.

I swallowed. "No, sir. It was an accident, I swear."

"No one can hurt you but me, babydoll." He muttered, rubbing a hand over the crotch of my boxers. 

"I know, daddy." I moaned quietly. "I belong to you." 

"You need to be punished." He said gently, but still stern. My face reddened with shame. Before I could reply, he pressed a finger between my lips. "Suck," he ordered. I did as he said, and wet his finger with my tongue. I never admitted to him that I loved to suck his fingers. They were long, artistic, and  _knowing._ He then removed the digit from my mouth, and shucked down my boxers. 

"If you make a noise, I'll spank your pretty little ass." He warned, pressing the digit into my hole. A whimper escaped my throat against my will. Frowning, he pulled out of me and spanked me. This time I could suppress any noises. "Good boy. I can't wait until we get to the hotel. I'll fuck your pretty little hole with my tongue if you continue to be good." Gerard whispered filthily into my ear. My cock was hard and leaking, and he noticed. Smirking, he slowly fingered me again. "You look so sexy, kitten." Gerard's dirty mouth was going to make me come. His finger curled and hit my prostate. My whole body twitched, followed by a strangled moan. Gerard removed the digit and began to rub my cock instead. 

"I'm gonna cum, daddy." I managed to whisper. I didn't notice that Gerard pulled out his cock, but it was hard and leaking like mine. The sight made my cock twitch. 

"Touch me." He ordered. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, humping against his erection. The friction was overwhelming.

"Daddy..." I gasped. It felt as if ropes were coiling in my abdomen. The ropes tightened. "I'm gonna cum."

"No. You're not. I'm punishing you, remember?" Gerard smirked, pulling his pants back into place. I whimpered. "Goodnight, Frankie. I love you."

"Can I touch myself tonight?" I whispered desperately.

"You can finger yourself. That's it. I love you. Have a goodnight. Do you need anything before I go back?" 

I shook my head. "I'm good. I love you too, daddy."

Gerard smiled and left, leaving me hard and needy. 

 

"Thank fucking god." I heard Mikey sigh two bunks away.


End file.
